


Sated

by paperdollkisses



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Death, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 1/4/2005</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/4/2005

The large room was almost overwhelmed by the huge bed in its center. The white linens that covered it were a stark contrast to the dark four posters. Candlelight flickered around the room causing the walls to seem alive. There was little time to take it in as a tall man came up behind him. The strong arms pulling his body off balance and he tipped back into the muscular frame behind him. Long, almost delicate fingers scrabbled at the buttons that held his shirt together. One or two coming free of the fabric and landing on the wood floor to skitter into the darkness. Pale skin was exposed as the body moved against Nick’s in a rhythm that promised passion.

The sheets were velvet he found out as he was pushed back onto them. His mouth covered with another in a kiss filled with impatience. The perversity of it all should have warned him but as he was laid back among the plush pillows and his skin warmed the fabric beneath him he couldn’t think. Kevin hovered over him. His face cut into sharp planes by the glow of the candles. The eyes Nick knew to be a vibrant green now dark and sunken without the light of the other room. It was disconcerting for a moment but then Kevin moved down his body and Nick was lost in feeling.

Kevin willed himself to slow down. It was always better when the passion simmered. It shimmered beneath Nick’s skin. The channels beneath it that carried the life force through the body. Kevin could hear it as his mouth closed over Nick’s cock. Could feel the throb against his tongue as he moved up and down. The loose satin covering the vessels that brought blood to this place. The fever began behind his eyes as he continued. His motions following the speed of Nick’s heart beat. Speeding up to a rhythm almost impossible for him to bear. Nick’s mouth opened and he cried out in release, his body jerking in reaction.

With lightning quickness Kevin moved. His eyes shining silver and red now as he ducked his head down to the crease between hip and thigh. His red tongue licking the skin there before his teeth tore deep into the artery that was beckoning him. Nick arched again, a cry of surprise and pain and an attempt to struggle before his body weakened with the sudden loss of blood. Kevin swallowed the coppery fluid as it filled his mouth, rivulets streaming across Nick’s skin to mar the white beneath.

Wave after wave of red life flowed into Kevin. His body crazed with the lust of it as he drank more and more. As the pulse of life from Nick to Kevin ebbed so did the desire. The empty ache inside that fueled his search for something to quench it. The closest thing to orgasm he had felt in the 300 years since he’d turned. As he wiped his mouth almost delicately he looked down at the body beneath him almost as white as the sheets once were.

“I always did think blondes were more fun.” he murmured with a smile.


End file.
